borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airos
Archives (1) Feel free to leave me a message. I usually post my reply here, so don't forget to check back. The Mythbusters project talk page is over here. Please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. ---- __TOC__ burst fire what criteria are you using to categorize a weapon as a "burst fire" machine gun? (if memory serves, the sentinel is a fully-automatic machine gun.) 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Sentinel is not full-auto. Daemmerung 01:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :hrm. i'll have to dust off my old sentinal. thanks, daem. ::It would be a more interesting weapon if it were full-auto. I'll quest for it when playing a CR-using character, but I never hold onto it for long, as the impedance mismatch between its accuracy and its zoom is too great for it to be worth keeping; perhaps Focus and a Ranger classmod will help. Uninteresting fact: three of my last four Sentinels spawned have appeared with a corrosive accessory. Daemmerung 20:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The criteria is simple; if the gun fires "X" number of rounds per pull of the trigger, it is a "Burst Rifle". If the gun fires as long as the trigger is held down it is a "(Support) Machine Gun". -- 04:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Further clarification: the Combat Rifle page already sorted the guns into two categories, (burst fire and full auto). I'm not re-categorizing any of the weapons so much as I am standardizing the names of those categories. What was once called "Assault Rifle" and "Burst-Fire Combat Rifle" on the page and "Combat Rifle" in the infobox is now called "Burst Rifle". What was once called "Machine Guns" and "Fully Automatic Combat Rifles" on the page and "Support Machine Gun" in the info box will be called either "Machine Gun" or "Support Machine Gun". -- 04:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::thank you, airos. at the moment the tags at the bottom of the weapon pages are redlinked because that category page has no written content. would you kindly use the above definition to fill out the burst rifle category page? thanks, much. 04:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure thing. -- 04:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) re: Just a heads up Hmm, didn't know. I always just hit the enter URL button and put in the direct link, then text under it lol. Thanks. 05:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Colors Was wondering, how do you add color to text? I saw that you edited the rifle section and added color. I don't see a color option in the editor and i tried the hexadecimal codes (like in photoshop #ffffff) by doing color/color etc. but couldn't figure it out. 22:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) userboxes? Me again, lol. How do you get userboxes? Some of them, I'm assuming, are rewarded. Like the user of the day ones and stuff. But how about the ones like "Has Borderlands GOTY" or "Mac user"? 01:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Just go to someone's page with an example on it, hit "edit" on the section where they reside. Copypasta. 14:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :you may also view the userbox gallery for ubx's that have been released into the public domain. 17:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No to robot monkey No to monkey, Yes to guide. Here is how it breaks down: Guides are not part of the help section yet. They must be made into forums first and then when we have enough guides, we can appeal to the community to make them their own pages (and category). They should probably be set up like the sig guide. The reason I have not completed the sig guide is because almost any guide would have to refer to a FONT GUIDE (explaining how to make different fonts). The FONT GUIDE would be a central hub of reference for a USERBOX GUIDE, SIGNATURE GUIDE, and CODE COMMANDS guide which would all have to repeat themselves otherwise. A general EDITING GUIDE would not have to include any fonts, just explain how to make sections and links, etc. There are many things that can be sorted into guides as well. There are pages dedicated to info that is not in a guide setup (not that that is bad) and could be in a guide category that would be easy to find. PC_Tweaks, PC screenshots, Modding, etc. I am not suggesting putting everything info into a guide category. Weapon crate locations, for instance should not be a guide IMO, unless it is a guide to farming (There is a guide to farming already but I have not read that one yet until I finish DLC3). That is how I feel about guides and it is a big endeavor. What do you think? We could bribe the community with bananas for a guide category... P.S. on the monkey thing... personalize it because that is you and only you... :D LOL 10:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you lost me about halfway through, but I got the general gist of what you're saying. For the purposes of this conversation let's focus on the "Font Guide", since that's about 80% of what I've got written up here. We should take what I've already gathered and fluff it up a little, make it a little less raw data and a little more tutorial friendly. Break it down into different sections and give more examples of how and when to use each of the formatting codes. I'll continue to go through Wikipedia's help pages looking for good nuggets of code since most, but not all, of their code works with Wikia's software. Some stuff just does odd things. As far as bribing the community for a guide category, I've since learned in the last week to be bold and just do what I feel is best. Proposing a new category now isn't going to do much good without content to fill it, so we should make at least 3 guides first, then we can justify having a category to put them in. So, if you haven't already, take a look at my code page and see if there's anything else in it that we need to make a "Font Guide". I know I still want to include all the symbols, (such as ♥ ¿ ∞ and so forth), and I need to do some more research into what HTML codes wikia can use. Once we get that nailed down, I'd be interested in playing with more of the "Code Commands" since I find them to be fun. The Code Monkey template/userbox/greeter thing is just a work in progress, although I'll keep it around to play with different ideas here and there. I will find a way to get this idea of mine down into code one way or another, I just need to figure out exactly what I'm trying to accomplish. Right now I'm trying to figure out a way to make a hybrid navbox/userbox that will link to different help guides that isn't a huge mess. As I said, is useless, and that's coming from someone who has wiki editing experience, runs Linux and has built computers from scratch. I can't imagine most people being able to grok it. My intention is to keep it mostly to my user space, since monkeys aren't really relevant to Borderlands. And Firefox knows that grok is a word. This truly is the geeks browser. -- 11:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, the work you have done should be broken up into 3 different guides. One is just for fonts and font colors, the second is for general editing on pages and such (short one explaining how to section out talk pages etc), and the rest should be a code guide. I will add some bits to the end that you may have missed (haven't scoured through it all yet). 11:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Right, well, you mentioned wanting to post the guide as a forum thread. I figured we'd take the parts related to fonts, copy/paste them into the forum thread and make it more guide-like from there. I don't mind working on three guides, just not all at once. I was thinking making the font guide first, then probably code, and then editing last, (since we'd need to reference back to both fonts and code for editing a page). So, "Forum:Formatting Text"? -- 11:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :p.s. Just so there's no confusion, I encourage you to continue editing my code page and add things as you think of them. It's a good place for us to use as a "sandbox" for the guides and work out exactly what we want to include. -- 11:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I will do so more tomorrow. I will also conscript RAZ for the curve parts of the FONTS. I seen lots of code but have, as yet, to use/understand them completely. Maybe she could explain a little better (it is possible that she just copied and conceptualized parts of it). From what I know, they are like mini-userboxes with outerwidth in pixels and a radius for the curve part. Although there is an element that I am missing as well as what some code means. Her sig and some misc. symbols (bottom of the page). 12:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: note: i stole the layout of my signature from some peeps at the call of duty wiki. i changed the colors obv. and added purty symbols. :3 i forgot what website that i got the codes from... :/ 14:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... that's going to be interesting to pick apart. Still, once I pull out all the familiar bits whatever is left must be the curves and shadows. Oh, and Robot, just how much do you plan on putting into the "Formatting Text" guide? While this code is awesome for signatures, I really don't think it's going to be of any use when editing pages. I don't mind picking apart the code, in fact I'm kinda looking forward to seeing what I can accomplish with it, but I'm thinking anything I manage to pull out of Raz's sig would be better suited to go in, well, your sig guide. If anything, maybe a reference in the text guide back to the sig guide along the line of "There are several advanced uses of the code that are outlined in greater detail in the Guide to Making a Custom Signature. -- 14:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Formatting text is good for signatures and userboxes. It is good for adding splashes of color (like the Evil Dr.F does) in editing (even red text for guns and such). I think anything that changes fonts and links pictures (sizing and all) should be in the "Font/formatting text" guide. Raz's sig codes should be in the signature guide IMO. These guides could all be linked to each other so that a person looking at guides can see more. This is a page (with copy and paste directions) to compare Raz's sig, since they have different curves. The biggest thing, I think, is to get peeps that already know the code to check over the work to see if we miss anything important. 18:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) sig Leave it up to Raz to find the most Daz sig... I will have to relook over your findings when I am not so tired (I hate work LOL) I also made a very basic instruction set on a profile page of yours (basics). It may need prof reading since I can hardly keep my eyes open. 07:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Her sig was simple and tidy compared to that other one. Even the links are pulling off some advanced stuff. It's going to take some time to figure out all of it. :And, yeah, I'll take care of proof reading that page. you clearly shouldn't edit while tired. -- 08:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice new sig BTW. And I edit when I am tired all the time (fall asleep at the keyboard sometimes LOL), otherwise I could not edit but once a week. :D 14:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Code LOL Im not the best editor as it is... I knew that was a code to do multiple functions (not just change font color). Please send me your links when you get a chance, would love to tackle span commands. 09:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki seems to use HTML + CSS, I have dabbled with some of the searches (on html+css) but have so little time. 10:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for cleaning and not UNDOing :) I have worked hard to let good editors know the difference. 12:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I spent several minutes deciding which option to take. I figured I should at least show him what was wrong. -- 12:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You have just learned that the easier way is not always the best way. Just kiddin. It is all theories and emotions. I will forever hold to the theory that a good editor is made great by how he can add content with a substandard edit. That may just be me though :D 12:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) trivia debate trivia references on mainspace pages are, at best, a barely regulated section of the wiki. a reference that one user finds "obvious" another user may find "tenuous" and subject to summary deletion. the only "rule" we have, per se, is that all trivia references must be linked to a reliable source. at this time, the sir mix-a-lot reference has been commented out pending public debate and review on the talk page. :re: your new sig: kudos for getting curved sig boxes to appear on chrome. however, your text appears (or doesn't) as black text on a black background and is invisible. 16:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Meh. After your edit I went through google and youtube to find anything to support the trivia and came up blank. Without anything to support the quote I'm not going to argue for its inclusion. My "beef" was more with the fact that dotonetwoeight removed the quote again without any edit summary or talk page comment. At least state somewhere that "this is misquoted, he actually said X", or "that line was never said". :Strange about the sig, I'll have to look at the code and see if there's anything odd in there that I can change, if if it's just Chrome being odd. Of course I'll have to install Chrome again first... -- 16:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Liaison Forgive me for not helping you on code as of yet. I seems like you are making many breakthroughs (from what little I can gather in random edit searches, never been good at navigation so I miss alot). It is possible that on a weekend I might be able to help, but it seems that my schedule has made the Dodo of that (house stuff and work, etc.) The reason for the above title is that you are acting as a liaison (things that I have seen). I am not asking you to be a liaison, I am saying that your actions show that you already are. Communication with respect is proper liaison work. If you want to address a situation as a myth-buster or as a liaison, you have that privilege. Do you want to claim that title? (I have only used the liaison template once, I think). 13:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :re: code. :Yeah, I've taken a small break from it for the last couple of days to try and finish up some other projects I had going on as well. Fry's comment about my sig not working correctly in Chrome led me to a neat little discovery, though, so I expect to get back into that in a day or two. :re: liaison. :Sure. Got any "ground rules" of exactly what's expected as a liaison other than "be nice to people"? 13:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) do you speak bachie? 03:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Dr. F is very fluent in bachie (especially if you ask him a question), which is prolly why he asked (so he can explain things in bachie and there will be a one to one translation) :D : re: the ground rules are to respect the user, until the user proves that respect is not to be given. As a side benefit, try to coax a unregistered user to join (this is the focus of wiki staff on the whole thing). How you approach it is individual choice. SOME methods of coaxing are here. 09:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Liaison hat looks great. Tweak it, if it needs any more and you can make yourself a greeter one also (Liaison is a greeter by default as well). I will put them in a template for you to use whenever you feel it is appropriate. 20:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :You sneaky little prick, so now I'm a greeter too? I'll remember this. Never trust a robot :^P Anyways, my liaison box is already a template, (see Template:Liaison/airos), although I'll probably modify it after several projects are finished, (i.e. first I need to finish the coding project, then help you with the guides, so I can add them to the User:Airos/Code Monkey Navbox, so I can set up a "one stop shop" page for new users and then link to in in my Greeter/Liaison templates ). :Yeah, I got plans. Seriously? I'm a greeter? -- 21:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You only should greet people when you feel it is appropriate. It's individual discretion. Same for the liaison tag (I only use the liaison tag when a new user needs some serious help, otherwise I just talk to them to nudge, etc.) I did not catch that you made it a template, well done. 08:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) PS3 Can you help This UC? Looking for an elephant gun (I don't know any other PS3 players, so you are it). If anything, we might be able to stop multiple forums asking for the same thing. 09:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. if you get to trade/dupe, please put a delete tag on both forums asking for the elephant gun. 09:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :I left a message on this forum asking what exactly they're looking for, although I'll have to attempt to farm Skagzilla for a bit to see if I can get one to drop. :Just FYI, Icanhasatlas is on the Category:Playstation Network users. 11:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I will recruit Icanhasatlas as well. 08:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Icanhasatlas found one. Thanks for helping. 10:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Vulcana hi it's Gro0002 you sent me a message saying that every time ive left a blog for where to find the glorious revolution that they've been answered sorry i didn't now because they don't always come up on my talk page. yo do now what level youed be best at to beat the minions vulcana brings out.Gro0002 05:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Personal Attacks I'll leave it up to you, but if you wanted to submit that UC for a block, personal attacks are serious business. 00:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I probably should. I doubt they're going to be serious contributors in the future. -- 00:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thought the block was abit harsh, probably some 10 year old making some random joke. But whatever, what's done is done.-- 04:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :the uc wasn't blocked. just advised that we'd appreciate it if s/he/it keeps it above the belt. it will take a racial slur, personal threat, attacks of a personal nature, etc. to warrant a block. 05:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) A warn is fine. I've got thick enough skin to handle some harsh words. And those weren't even harsh, just rude. I just wanted a record of the transgression in case the UC decides to make some smart remark to another editor. -- 06:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :just fyi, then. a template drops the user into the "warned users" category. 06:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Manufacturer maintenance I noticed your work on the weapon pages: Normalized names, color codes, using the terms "Unique" and "Legendary", etc... Any chance we'll see you on the Manufacturer pages too? They require the same treatment :) 20:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I can probably take a crack at them. -- 21:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) userboxes if you feel the wiki is deficient in ubxs, please cook some up on a project page so we can look at them. i ask that you try to make them relevant to the wiki and avoid care bears and barney(the dinosaur). 01:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. -- 01:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) leaving I salute your bravery. Everything should turn out because you are extremely intelligent. Just let your head lead... no dumb emotion crap! LOL. Good luck, my friend. 11:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hello im new to borderlands and if you have ps3 maybe we could be friends. some people have very powerful weapons at low levels so if u no how to get one could you tell me? Shane Murphy 14:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Barebones Userbox G'day - I'm hoping you can point me to the underlying code that defines the userbox function? Not the inbuilt Userbox thingy but the CSS or HTML that puts it together to become the basic userbox template. Cheers 12:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC)